Misunderstood
by RenjiLuvah
Summary: Takes place during the ending & after Jak 3. SPOILER WARNING What happens with the situation between Ashelin and Jak? Can Jak explain their actions to Keira? Keira feels like she doesn't know him anymore. Bonus chapter moved to LiveJournal...
1. Chapter 1 : Ashelin's mistake

**This story takes place after the ending of Jak 3 (which I was very insanely angry at the way Naughty Dog decided to fu up the pairings but it was fixed in Jak X, they felt my wrath burn in their nightmares from miles away and that is why they made a new game Muahahaha). Anyway so the beginning of this story obviously contains spoilers from the end of Jak 3 so if you don't want to know the ending, don't read this. This is a JakxKeira fanfic (as usual, wouldn't have it any other way) and it won't have as much action as the first fanfic I wrote (One Life Short) but for all the drama, romance lovers who want to know how Jak magically (Warning Spoiler ahead of these parenthesis) got back with Keira after his kiss with Ashelin in Jak 3, this is a nice little story to fill in the blanks. Also it may fill in some blanks after Jak II. That is what I do for Naughty Dog, fill in the blanks. :cough cough they should hire me: Sadly I don't own Jak and co. Naughty Dog does and if I did I would've had Jak smack the crap out of Ashelin when she kissed him ahahahaha! Sorry JakxAsh luvahz, no offense. Enjoy.**

**Cheers to my second fanfic :plays intro drums in the bg: Misunderstood! Rated T and complete story, Bonus chapter is extra and rated M for sexual content.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

Loud explosions echoed behind them as they felt the heat burn against their backs. They felt the sweat trickling down their spines and down their foreheads from the scorching heat. Fiery flames rose up into the sky, marking their victory. They slowly walked away from the destruction of Erol with proud smiles on their faces. He was finally destroyed and the heroes had triumphed again. Sand danced in the wind around them as they emerged from the mist of battle within the Wasteland.

Jak and Daxter saw Ashelin and Sig waiting for them in the clearing. Jak pulled down the crimson cloth covering the lower half of his face so he can flash his smile at them. Ashelin walked over to Jak. She placed a proud hand on his shoulder, she was proud to have such a strong fighter on their side. They locked their gazes for a short while as thoughts began to crowd Jak's mind.

_I'm so glad this is over. I just wanna relax and-_

His thoughts were interrupted as Ashelin unexpectedly leaned toward Jak and placed her lips upon his. Startled and surprised, he stood there and went along with it. Daxter in between them didn't seem to object and just smiled. Then again Daxter would approve of any woman, Daxter loved women and that's all there was to it. If an attractive woman kissed you, it was a good thing.

However Jak knew better. Originally he would've thought the same but with everything that had happened and the way he left off from Haven City before being exiled to the Wasteland, what Ashelin was doing now was something that he had never thought of or ever planned on thinking about. Here she was, taking it upon herself to make a move and yet things were still unclear and unsettled in their lives. What was she thinking?

Jak backed away from Ashelin's grasp and his expression no longer wore a smile, instead it was solemn, almost a frown. Ashelin's eyes widened at the situation and she cupped her mouth with her hand. She was lost for words. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what came over her. What would possess her to do such a thing on impulse without thinking? One minute she was overjoyed that the city was safe again and the next thing she knew she had gone in and kissed him. Jak was her partner in battle and her friend. Could she have just thrown all that away by offending him in those very few seconds of impulse?

She knew she made a mistake but stood in silence as Jak past her to head to the car where Sig awaited. Daxter didn't like the awkward atmosphere and followed Jak, also in silence. They drove, drowning in the awkward atmosphere, toward the Spargus Battle Arena. Only the sounds of Sig and Daxter's laughter was heard in what seemed to be the back of Jak and Ashelin's minds.

Just when they thought things couldn't feel more awkward, their arrival at the battle arena made everything worse. As they drew closer to their destination, they saw a small petite girl waiting at the entrance, swirling a wrench in her fingers playfully. It was Keira and as soon as Jak's eyes noticed the turquoise headed girl he turned to Ashelin and whispered, "Just forget it, it's nothing" and smiled. Ashelin nodded and smiled back in response. _Maybe things weren't so bad after all._

They pulled up to the entrance and Sig and Daxter continued to laugh as they shared their jokes. Jak and Ashelin were getting out of the car when they heard Sig yell over to Jak behind him, "That was some kiss ey cherry, I'm telling you, the heroes always get the girls" and his loud laughter echoed as he entered the arena entrance with Daxter on his shoulder. Daxter's face and body cringed when Sig said this and he knew better than to crawl back to Jak. He was sure he didn't want to witness what took place next.

Jak had to restrain from letting his jaw drop in shock that Sig had just blurted something like that out and he looked around almost frantically. Ashelin was doing the same, she then turned her head as far as she could from Keira's burning gaze and walked past her to the arena entrance. Jak was staring at some imaginary figment on the floor, searching for what to say, wishing he could just vanish right then and there. He heard Keira's footsteps draw closer to him and he looked up to see her stop in front of him. He was startled by what he saw and this time, he let his jaw drop without realizing.

She had clasped her hands behind her back with her wrench, leaned toward him with the widest smile he'd ever seen, she said "Glad to see you're back Jak"

"Uhh yeah" he rubbed the back of his head feeling the heat in his face from the embarrassment, "Thanks". He still couldn't keep his gaze in her direction for very long. Knots twisted in the pit of his stomach as he nervously wondered what was going to happen next.

She thought for a moment, as her eyes looked up into the sky above them, "Must be a great feeling saving the world all the time. Well everyone's inside. See you there" and with that she turned from him still with her hands innocently clasped behind her and walked away. He didn't notice that she was clenching her fists on the wrench and her hands were white from squeezing so hard.

Jak just stood there for a minute in awe. _Didn't she hear what Sig just said? Why was she smiling and acting as if nothing happened? Wasn't she angry? _He shook his head and put back his stern expression. It was time to go in there and play hero again. He just wished he felt more like it at that moment.

"Thank you brave people of this planet. Onin, Samos and all... your strength and wisdom in these dark times give us reason to fight on" the leader ottsel started.

"My life's work, it turns out, was spent searching for a bunch of fur balls," Samos was still in disbelief. Keira just stood standing next to him. She said nothing and did nothing. Her eyes focused on nothing in particular. She looked as if her mind was somewhere in a daze. She paid no attention to what was going on around her. She heard Pecker and the ottsels speaking but their words were dismissed through her ears and went by as a blur. Only bits and pieces got through to her.

"More adventures? Where have I heard that before?" Jak asked the ottsels and looked at Daxter. Daxter knew all too well what he meant.

"We need heroes like you to help us protect the universe, Jak," The leader ottsel continued.

_Yeah Jak, go leave to the universe. No surprise. It isn't the first time you left. See you in another few years…_

"Then you can call me by my first name... by what my father called me, Mar"

_Mar? Great. More things about him that I don't know. What else is next? A new power? Some childhood friend he is, I know nothing about him anymore._

"Wait, Jak is Mar? The Mar?" Ashelin smiled at the discovery as Torn stood by her, arms crossed with an expression as blank as Keira's. He had also heard the comment that was made by Sig while he was passing through the arena hall to get to the restrooms. He had abruptly stopped in his tracks, shocked by what he just heard. He clenched his fists and felt the anger burning inside him but instead of releasing it he chose to keep walking so he wouldn't be accused of eavesdropping. He hadn't had much of a conversation with Ashelin since he heard the comment. She barely noticed and dismissed his behavior as him just acting like…Torn.

"Oh, Daxter! My little hero!" Tess encouraged her furry little love pet. She scratched the fur on his stomach and no one noticed Keira's lip curl. Torn just turned away. They weren't in the mood to see something all cute and…happy.

"Ya know... I could really use a snazzy pair of pants... like yours!" The leader ottsel then aimed his staff at Daxter and with a shot of light, Daxter was wearing pants, just like he always wanted.

"Wow! Those are sharp. I wish I had a pair just like that" Tess sat up next to Daxter on the ledge he was on.

"Be careful what you wish for..." the leader ottsel raised his staff again and transformed her into an ottsel just like Daxter. After the transformation, Tess fell on her bottom partially confused and Daxter helped her up while pulling her close to him in the process.

"Don't worry honey, you get used to it. Oh, and you may want to shave some parts. Trust me on that" Daxter leaned in to her so that he can finally kiss her. It had been so long since he'd met her and wished there were some way he could express his affection towards her and now here she was, his size and an orange furry precursor just like him. Just as their eyes slowly closed and they leaned into each other, Jak interrupted.

"Hey, thanks for everything, partner!"

_Oh God now she's an ottsel and Jak's getting ready to leave. Thanks for thinking about everyone else mister hero. Maybe I should go find myself a normal guy for once…_Keira was disgusted and could barely hold in her anger any longer. She quietly turned and headed inside the Arena halls.

Meanwhile just as everyone waved to the Precursor ship riding out toward galaxies unknown, Jak appeared behind Daxter. It seemed that he had snuck off before the ship took off and decided that his place was there instead of out in the universe. He had too much to leave behind.

"I couldn't leave ya, Dax! With all our adventures ahead... you wouldn't

last a second without me"

"Ah... what a team we are!" Pecker commented as he rubbed his feathered hands together proudly.

"Yeah? Well the next adventure, I call the shots. Put 'er there partner.

HA! Psych! Oh yeah, life is good"

As Daxter was cracking his jokes, Jak looked up to see the balcony where Sig sat on the throne of Damas along with Samos and the others. Keira seemed to have left. He frowned at this, his eyes searched around the arena hoping maybe she had just moved from that spot somewhere else. She was nowhere to be found. _Where could she be? _Worry began to spread through his body but he tried to conceal it since everyone else who was in celebration surrounded him.

He looked over to the other balcony where only Ashelin and Seem stood. It seemed that Ashelin had not noticed that Torn had left as well. Ashelin's gaze met Jak's as he raised his eyebrows at her, signaling for her to look behind her. A confused expression formed on her face as she turned around and realized Torn was gone. She then shot one last glance at Jak to show that she was aware and headed toward the exit of the balcony. Jak didn't like the negative feelings and thoughts brewing inside him. He didn't like it one bit.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ehhh I think this bites…my last fic started off more interesting yes? Well I just wanted to repeat the ending of Jak 3 and add the thoughts in their heads and what happened afterwards. I wasn't planning on making it so juicy in the first chapter anyway. I think I'll work on it though unless you guys think it's good enough. Also I bet you guys are saying zoomer? Ashelin didn't come with a zoomer so how did she magically take one when she left the arena. Well my explanation to this is well you know how you found lizards and zoomers just laying around sometimes in the game so lets just pretend some careless driver left it there and Ashelin didn't care who it belonged to. After all, in Haven City, everyone "borrows" his or her vehicles. Of course I had to leave you all in suspense, don't you love it::dodges rocks being thrown at her: Keep reading, the next chapter is better, I think so anyway. Review review! And as always don't forget to spread the Jak Joy! **

**The writing machine lives on!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Daydreaming with fireflies

**Chapter 2**

Jak met Ashelin outside the entrance on the arena. They both shared the same serious and worried expressions on their faces. Ashelin just stood there. Hands on her hips, shaking her head to herself as she saw Jak walking up to her. He knew just by looking at her that she didn't find Torn.

"Didn't find him huh?"

"Nah, any luck on your side?"

Jak just nodded, disappointment was obvious in his eyes.

"So where's Daxter?"

"With Tess, now that she's an ottsel he said he wanted to _show her the ropes_" a halfhearted grin was forced on his face when he said this and Ashelin responded by doing the same. Jak sighed in frustration.

"Ashelin…"

She put her hand up to stop him before he could continue with whatever he was saying. "Listen, I don't know what was in my head. I don't have any feelings for you any more than you have feelings for me. It just happened so drop it"

Jak was not satisfied with this answer and he shot her an angry look, signaling her to come up with more to her explanation.

"Just consider it a _thanks for saving our asses kiss_ and nothing more. I made a mistake and I will never cross that line again. Deal"

She held out her hand to him and he reached out and shook it, sealing off their "deal".

"Right now we have other things to worry about" she said as she walked over to her zoomer and sped off, leaving a trail of dust behind. Jak just stood there watching her drive off into the distance.

He was unsure of what to do. Even if he did find Keira, what would he say to her? He was never good at these kind of things. He was never good with words unless it involved _I'm gonna kill you_ or _let's get out of here_ or even a long list of curses he screamed out in his battles but as for words with these kinds of things, nope wasn't good at it at all. As much as the ladies were always trailing behind him in Haven City and offering him "company" when he was walking down the deserted streets alone, he didn't have much experience with women and the only woman he did have some knowledge of was Keira. He had no idea what a woman would want for him to do in a situation like this.

_What does she want me to do?_ _Sing a song to her_ _under a balcony and wear a nice cape?_

He shook his head, disapproving of the situation as he hopped into his vehicle.

He let out another frustrated sigh as he started the engine and heard it rumble. _Damn it, don't be an ass._

He turned the key in the ignition again and this time the engine roared in response. He sped off and headed toward Haven City. His destination, Keira's new garage. The last garage was destroyed in the abandoned parts of the city due to the metal heads so she had no choice but to change location. It wasn't too far from the Naughty Ottsel.

Jak grinned at the thought of Daxter being able to turn it back into a bar again instead of lending it to Torn for his strategy planning. That was probably where Daxter and Tess were heading now. Jak continued to drive on, outside the wastelands. He felt the grains of sand scratch his face as he drove and the heat beam down on his blond-green hair. He lost himself in his memories as he drove, to that night that took place about a year ago. When he had rid the world of Baron Praxis, Krew and Kor. They were celebrating inside the Naughty Ottsel. Daxter had cut off Jak and Keira's kiss as usual and then they heard the rumbles and whistles from the colorful fireworks that lit the velvet sky. Everyone emerged from the bar to watch…

**Flashback**

You can see the flashes of red, blue, yellow and green in her large emerald eyes as she stared up into the sky. She looked like when she was a child and had a fascination with fireflies. She'd try to catch one all night while the mute Jak just rolled his eyes and watched her. But when she'd finally catch one, she'd hold her cupped hands to her face and let the light reflect off her skin. Jak would notice how her eyes seemed to enlarge and light up as well. Right now her eyes had looked the same. Even though he had been gone for two years, and he was sure he missed a lot in her life, some things about her remained the same. Even though Haven City was full of crime, the slums and a million worries, some things in her remained untainted. Her eyes still stood pure at the site of beautiful things. To Jak, that was something beautiful in itself.

Jak put his arm around her and whispered in her ear "Wanna make up for lost time?"

She turned to look up at him, she grinned in response as he lead her to his zoomer. He sat on it and pulled her up so she could sit behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. They had snuck away from the crowd that was still wrapped up in admiration of the fireworks and headed to Haven Forest. It was one of the only places covered with green and surrounded by nature, he knew it would make Keira feel at home as if she were in Sandover all over again.

Once they arrived they stood at the entrance and sat on the grass. Keira huddled her knees, placing her chin on them as she observed her surroundings. Jak leaned back on his hands, legs spread out and relaxed. They stood in silence for a while, listening to the birds and crickets chirping.

"So, it's been a long time huh?" Keira asked Jak without turning to look at him. Her eyes seemed to be fixated on the stars that painted the sky.

"Yeah, it has. Probably too long." He turned to her and studied her expressions, wondering what she was thinking. It was a little awkward after not seeing each other for two years and then suddenly he re-appeared in her life with a bad attitude and some other anger issues. He had also come back with a voice when he was once mute for fifteen years. Their first meeting was cold and awkward. She had recognized Daxter's voice and revealed herself from behind the curtains in the garage. She just looked at him and stuttered _You look different. _He wasn't happy with her response but at the same time he didn't expect her to run to him in excitement, especially since she knew he was doing Krew's dirty work. She broke the silence of his thoughts.

"Can I…tell you something?" she still stared up into the sky. Was she avoiding his gaze?

"Sure go ahead"

"Back then, two years ago, when we were thrown into this world, it was…scary" she seemed hesitant to go on but he shifter closer to her to show that he was waiting to hear more.

She glanced at him quickly before fixing her eyes back on the sky and continuing where she left off. "Daddy and I didn't know where you and Daxter had gone. We searched for a while but in time we had no choice but to give up. Everyone was running around looking miserable, Krimson guards were walking around holding guns, the buildings were run down and we had nowhere to go. Eventually I found a way to start working in my own garage and we were able to survive. It wasn't as nice as being in a quiet village surrounded by waterfalls and greenery but it was survival."

Jak nodded at her, showing that he understood what she meant. She continued, "Being in this city eventually taught me to be stronger, as afraid as I was at times, I knew I couldn't afford to show weakness. There were times when I'd be in the garage and I'd wonder to myself _Is Jak dead? Will they ever come back? Did they end up in a different time from us? Were you just as worried about us as we were worried about you?_"

Jak suddenly placed his hand on her shoulder and responded in a low, gentle voice, "We did worry about you guys. I was separated from Daxter as well during the Dark Eco experiments so I don't know his exact thoughts but I know that while I was there, hidden in the depths of the Baron's palace, I thought of you guys. I wished I could go back to Sandover and it was the place my memory would visit when I felt alone"

Keira then turned to Jak and leaned toward him a bit, her eyes showed vulnerability and remorse, "Jak, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Jak's eyes raised in confusion as he kept his hand on her shoulder even though they were now facing each other.

"If I hadn't helped Daddy with making that machine and helped him research the Precursor technology, we never would have-"

Jak put his finger to Keira's rambling lips to cease her talking and she did. He shifted so he could face her more directly, his cerulean eyes focused on hers as he said, "It wasn't your fault and I never once, held it against you. You don't have to apologize for anything" With that he pulled her close so that she can lean her head on his shoulder.

"Jak?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it…painful? The Dark Eco experiments?"

He stood in thought for a bit. He wasn't quite sure how to answer her without making her feel even more guilt than what she had already felt. He just rubbed her shoulder with the arm that was already draped around her and sighed, "Keira, don't worry about it okay. The bad times are over now and we're all reunited again"

She nodded, "We've both had our changes…" she paused to give Jak a knowing glance because he knew he had the most changes and he smiled at her "and I know we were a little cold to each other when we first reunited so I was just hoping that…we could get to know each other again. If that's ok with you." She looked up as she said this so she could see his reaction.

He smiled again and said "Of course" and she laughed. She got up from the grass, wiping her bottom as she did this. She started to walk deeper into the forest right before Jak called out to her, getting up as well.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for fireflies" and she ran into the trees laughing mischievously with him chasing after her.

**End of Flashback**

Haven City was coming into view as he snapped out of his daydream. Ever since that day they had began to date. They shared a few kisses, heated moments and learned more about what they had missed in each other's lives. He had discovered Keira's fear of his dark side and it was due to her that he was learning to harness it better. They had visited that forest often, which is before the metal heads slowly destroyed it. Everything was going smoothly but then he was exiled to the Wasteland without ever really knowing where him and Keira stood in their relationship.

He hadn't really put much thought in continuing where they left off since he had been exiled and the war was taking place. He had all those other things on his mind and she understood that. That is why she didn't try to get his attention or speak to him much while he was in the process of coming back and forth between Spargus, Haven City and other areas to put an end to the war. She always kept her distance when he was in "hero" mode unless she was needed. Now here he was, the war was over and he had plenty of free time. Just when he was looking forward to actually having a conversation with the girl after _another_ few months of being separated,something like this happens.

_I bet she hates my guts!_ He groaned aloud as he drove into the city. His knees began to tremble slightly as he headed in the direction of Keira's garage. _Please be there Keira, I'm coming and we're going to fix this…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So what do you think of that one? Yeah I know I have a thing with all the flashbacks I put in stories. I can't help it, I like creating nice little memories for the characters. Is that a bad thing? Let me know how this story's working out for ya so please review review:-P**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Accident!

**Chapter 3**

After Keira had stormed out of the Spargus Battle Arena, she rode her car back to her garage. If anything had the power to ease her mind, it would be something in the garage. When she was bored, she went to the garage, when she was lonely, she went to the garage, no matter how she felt even when she wasn't on duty, the garage was her sanctuary.

She could lose herself in the hard labor and her mind would think no more of other things. She found peace in going under car hoods and repairing whatever technology was brought to her. It felt good to feel the oil on her fingers while she sweat and was hard at work. To her, that was heaven. However, for some odd reason, work wasn't helping her that afternoon. While she was cranking away underneath a customer's car, thoughts continued to infest her mind and anger rose up inside her.

_Who does he think he is? He thinks he can just disappear all the time and I'll just be here waiting till whenever he feels like coming back from saving the world over and over. He thinks he can just go accept kisses from all the women that flock over to him and I'll just be the sweet little mechanic just waiting to fix whatever he brings. Oh you're hover board broke? Please let me fix it. Oh so your car won't start? Let cute little Keira check it out for you. No need to say thanks. No need to pay me back or pay me at all. No really, I don't mind being complety ignored. Oh what is that? Do you need me to look up something on precursor technology? Sure, fine, everything is just dandy. _

She continued letting the sarcastic remarks run through her mind as she stood in the darkness underneath the car with nothing but a light on her forehead. Her mind went blank for a while and then other thoughts began to enter her head, sadder more painful thoughts.

_What am I to you anyway? Do you even think of me when you're away? Have I just been the smart girl next door all your life and nothing more? Did you even plan on starting where we left off now that the war is over? Do you even remember that we left off from anything or did all that mean nothing to you? Did you even notice me the entire time I was standing by you during the war whenever you came back to strategize? Do you ever notice me at all? _

Her eyes began to burn and her lips slightly quivered, she bit her bottom lip to prevent any sobs from escaping her lips. She hated when her weaknesses showed. She was always being underestimated and treated like a defenseless little girl just because she didn't carry around a gun. She hated that. However at times she couldn't help but reveal the pain that she hid deep within her. This was one of those times where it was hard to hide. _Is this even hurting you as much as it's hurting me…_

Just as she was thinking this she heard footsteps walking into her garage. The figure had stopped in front of her. She sighed to herself as she pulled up the goggles on her face to wipe any evidence that she was almost crying. She slid herself out from underneath the car. She saw that it was a tattooed, middle-aged man with a red Mohawk. He was full of piercings and he wore a worn out, black leather jacket. He seemed like the rebel type, but then again in Haven City, who wasn't a rebel?

A gray stream of smoke traveled from the thick, brown cigar in his mouth as he looked down at her, waiting for her to get up. She slowly stood up and turned to the stained blue towel that she had laid on top of the car. As she was rubbing the oil off of her hands she felt his gaze on her back. It was giving her the creeps as she felt an uncomfortable shiver up her spine, knowing that his eyes were practically eating her alive when her back was turned. She hated when customers acted like that. It gave her the heebie-jeebies.

She turned quickly with a scowl on her face and asked, "What can I do for you sir?" She made sure she put an impolite emphasis on the word "sir". She put the towel back on top of the hood and crossed her arms, tapping her foot with impatience. She was not in the mood to deal with some middle-aged man trying to hit on her, or worse.

He smiled deviously at her as he pulled out the cigar from his mouth to throw it outside the garage, "Well sweetie, I was wondering how much you'd charge me for a tune up?" His disgusting smile grew even larger as he said this and Keira had to restrain from cringing at his chauvinistic behavior.

"Depends on the model," She continued to shoot him a dangerous glance, daring him to try anything funny so she'd have every reason to grab a hammer and beat him with it.

He seemed to like her rebellious behavior and licked his lips before slowly advancing toward her. "Well maybe we can…work out a deal"

He suddenly lunged forward, startling her to the point where she had fell back against the side of the car. She was leaning against the car as he got closer to her. She turned her head in disgust when he straddled her in between him and the car, she could feel his hot breath on her face now. He bent his head dangerously close to her neck so that he could inhale the sweet smell of her skin. Little did he notice that she was fumbling behind her tool belt, trying to grab anything that could crack his skull open.

She finally felt the cool metal against her palm and she slowly pulled her hammer from her belt. He was getting too close and she was ready to let him know that she was not to be messed with. She hardly noticed the screeching tires outside her garage and the footsteps quickly approaching the both of them. Suddenly, within the blink of an eye, two strong hands had gripped his shoulders and violently thrown him to the cool, hard metal floor. His smile had long disappeared and his jaw hung in shock. He stared up to the figure hovering above him who was slowly cracking his knuckles as if to intimidate him. It was working.

"Looks like maybe you need a _real good_ tune up", Jak glared down at the trembling man sitting at his feet. Jak's eyes flickered black and the man could swear he saw electricity in them. He raised both hands in defeat as he got up from the floor, his sly smile returning to his face.

"Sorry pally, I didn't know she was taken"

Meanwhile Keira was in the washing station toward the back of the garage. She was washing her hands when she heard the man's comment and couldn't help but turn her head in Jak's direction, "I'm not taken by anyone. I'm not something to be _taken _even though _some people _takeme for a fool" she yelled, knowing Jak would cringe by her reaction.

The man released a loud laugh as he saw Jak turn towards her and the expression that formed on his face. It was like he had just been smacked in the face, by Keira's words of course. Here he was trying to help her out and now he was getting embarrassed in front of the jerk that he was trying to help her out from. He never knew Keira to be so spiteful.

"Looks like the little lady was better off with me here than you"

Jak quickly turned back toward him and growled. He was pulling out the scattergun that he had strapped to his back and the man gasped in fear, running out of the garage. Words of apology trailed behind him and Jak let go of his gun. He sighed with frustration, and just stood there staring outside the garage. He was unsure of what to say and what to do next. He heard Keira walk towards the table where she kept her auto parts and gadgets.

Heavy pieces that were unidentifiable were scattered everywhere and he had no idea how she got them there in the first place since some pieces might've weighed fifty pounds. He had always wondered why she even kept old rusty parts but she always said that every piece had history and might even come in handy some day. He shook his head at the thought.

_I should say something to her, anything. I can't just stand here like an idiot all day long. _He clenched his fists and slowly turned around so that he can attempt a conversation with her. It was then that he witnessed one of the most gruesome experiences in his life, even more horrible than when he was in war or fighting for his life.

It almost felt as if it happened in slow motion. As Jak was slowly turning around to say something to Keira he saw that big, chunk of metal on one of her shelves, sitting at the edge. Letting her mood control her, Keira slammed one of the drawers shut and after placing her hand on the table so she can bend down and pick something up, he saw it. He saw that large auto part falling down toward her, right toward the small delicate hand sprawled out on the table surface. It happened so fast really but in Jak's mind it was horribly played out like a horror movie.

Jak's body began to move on instinct as he saw the big piece falling toward her fingers and he lunged forward hoping he'd catch it in time, but he didn't. It came crashing down and before he knew it he had heard her deafening screams of pain, escaping from her lips. He had even heard the cracks that must've been her fragile bones breaking as the piece crashed down on her without mercy. She automatically dropped to her knees and her other hand clenched the one that was trapped underneath the auto part, trying to pull out from beneath it but it was too heavy. Jak saw the crimson spreading on the tabletop as her screeches of anguish filled the garage. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she began to hyperventilate, trying to hold in the pain but it was too much.

Jak grabbed the garage door control that was nearby and closed the door so they wouldn't have an audience. Already there were people nearing the entrance to see what had happened. After he pressed the button, he quickly threw the control on the floor and ran back to Keira. His hands were trembling and her screams and sobs were just tearing him apart. He had even felt his own eyes begin to burn, he wanted to stop her pain and stop it now. He quickly grabbed the piece with both hands and tried to lift it but it was too heavy to lift up. Dragging it would just cause more damage and pain to the helpless girl lying on the floor. He began to panic.

_Oh my God what do I do Oh my God_? He grabbed onto it again, this time releasing his dark side as he lifted. He knew that he developed ungodly strength when in this form and even though he knew Keira hated this side of him, this was the only way he could lift that giant metal chunk off of her.

The horns grew out of his head as his hair and body grew pale. His claws dug into the auto part and he let out a roar when he lifted up the piece off of her hand and threw it through the car behind him. It literally went through the hood of the car, but at that moment, that wasn't important. He turned back to look down at her hand which for some reason was still on the table and he was horrified at what he saw. As she covered her sobbing face with one arm, her hand laid on the table covered in deep, bloody cuts and the thin bones in her hand were clearly broken. He went to grab her destroyed hand and she screamed out "No! It hurts! Don't touch it!"

His lips began to quiver. He hadn't cried in probably ten years and here he was, almost at tears because even though he was playing the part of hero all the time, he had never realized how helpless he was until now. He had never wanted to see her in so much pain and he knew he had no choice but to grab her hand, whether she liked it or not.

He let his anger take over and with a stern expression on his face he screamed at her, "I have to Keira! There's no other way!" and just as she was about to object again he quickly grabbed her hand and she let out another deafening scream. It was hard to listen to her screams but he had no choice but to ignore her.

He yelled out to her, "Hold on Keira, hold on!" His horns had slowly sunk back into his head as his body began to emit a blue and white glow. Wings spread out from his spine and his claws transformed into gentle white hands. He cupped her broken hand with both of his, closed his eyes and started to concentrate the Green Eco on her hand.

She looked up briefly to see his transformation and started to cry harder, "Oh my God! Another power! I really don't know…" her words turned into mumbles as she continued to cry. She hadn't cried this hard and openly since she was about ten years old and she had broken her leg. After the embarrassment of having mute Jak calm her screams down and lifting her up to take to Samos who would heal her, her pride caused her to vow never to be seen crying like that again. However this time the pain was unbearable and with the tears she had already been holding in all day, she couldn't take it any longer. She slowly heard the snaps and crackles of her hand being re-constructed and the crimson slowly disappeared.

Jak's eyes stood closed and furrowed in concentration as he let his power flow through his large hands to her tiny, feminine one. After almost a half hour, her sobs had died down and turned into small gasps of breath. Her eyes were swollen and still held water at their brims. Jak slowly and evenly distributed all the Green Eco and Light Eco into every bone, muscle, and ligament of her hand. Sweat trickled down his forehead from letting all the energy in him drain into her but still, he didn't let himself get distracted until he was done healing her. He slowly transformed back to his normal form as he let out a sigh of exhaustion. He looked up at Keira whose eyes were fixated on her hand in his.

"Can you move your fingers?" he asked gently despite how he had screamed at her earlier. She opened and closed hr hand in response. She took her hand out from his and held it against her, not being able to meet his eyes, tears still looking as if they'd spill out from her at any moment. He was on one knee the whole time so all he felt was pins and needles all throughout his legs. He ignored the uncomfortable feeling and shifted closer to her. He placed his hand under her chin so that he could turn her head towards him but she snatched her face away from his hand. Her eyes furrowed and a single tear slid down her cheek. Was she still angry at him?

"What's wrong Keira?"

"It hurts okay" she scowled at him in her trembling angry voice.

"Still?"

"Not my hand…something else"

Jak was confused, "Something else? Did you hurt yourself somewhere else besides your hand? I don't have any Eco left but I can still take a look at-"

She interrupted him, still not meeting his eyes, "It's not something, that you can heal or take the pain away. Especially…" she paused and quickly glanced at him before turning away again, "especially if you're the one that caused the pain" She didn't care anymore. Her pride was already lost in what had just happened and crying like a helpless idiot all that time, she didn't care how she looked to him anymore. She didn't see the point of holding anything back anymore. She didn't care how she made him feel anymore. She silently decided to herself that it was her time to be selfish, as stubborn as Jak may think she is.

Jak's eyes widened at her comment and he turned his face from her as well. Now he was losing patience with her and he was getting angry. _Why does she always have to be so stubborn? Why can't you just let me explain things before you go ahead and say shit like that? After what I just did you should be thanking me._

His eyebrows furrowed just like hers and they stood in silence for a while, still on the floor. Finally an idea occurred to him and he tried to conceal the smile that was forming on his face. He stood up in front of her and held out his hand to her so that he could help her up from the floor. Still with an angry pout on her face, she looked up at him and grabbed his hands so she can be pulled up. As soon as she was standing she snatched her hands away from his and crossed her arms, still refusing to meet his eyes. Jak grabbed a clean towel she had nearby and threw it at her before heading toward the door beside the closed garage entrance. She caught the towel and looked up at him confused.

"Clean your face and follow me," he smiled at her and left out the door. Forgetting that she was supposed to be giving him the cold shoulder she stammered after him, "Bu-but where are we going?" She quickly wiped her face and walked out the door, locking the door behind her. When she turned back towards the direction he was walking in, he was already sitting in his car. She titled her head at him waiting for an explanation.

"Don't worry about it. Come with me and you'll find out. I promise, it'll make your day"

Feeling defeated, she sighed and walked toward his car and climbed in. She gave him a suspicious look before leaning her head on her arm, staring outside the car. _Where is he taking me? This better be good._

He finally let his determined smile fully spread across his face as he started the engine. They drove off into the streets as Keira pondered to herself the possible events that would happen next.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aww poor Keira, I know that was mean. It was a little cruel to do to her but Jak made her boo boos go away so it's okay right? Right? Well I did say that this story had drama. Well I'll be busy for a few days so I hope you enjoyed this long chapter until I get around to updating Lol. Please review and let me know if it was a little too soap opera movie thing…whatever. I was rushing a bit too so let me know if you spot any errors. Thanxies.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Finding Torn

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I was a bit busy for a few days and I was away from my computer. Thanks for the reviews while I was gone. Well I decided to write this chapter on what happens between Ashelin and Torn because I figure if I get straight to the juicy parts with Keira and Jak then my story will come to an end (NoooOoo) So to prolong my story and make it a bit more interesting, this is for you Ash and Torn. Let's see how Ashelin's gonna get herself out of this one cause Torn seemed pissed a few chapters ago Lol.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

Ashelin left Jak in a cloud of dust as she sped away on her zoomer. She needed to find Torn. It didn't hit her until she realized he was gone but somehow word must've got around. If that's the case then Torn must be pretty angry. If Torn was really that upset, Ashelin knew exactly where he'd go to vent out his anger. To the Baron's palace, now hers ever since the Baron was overthrown about a year ago.

Torn would go there so that he can abuse the Krimzon Guards and take it out on them. Leave it to Torn to abuse his power when he was angry. She couldn't complain though because at times she did the same. Plus it gave the advantage of always keeping the guards on strict discipline. They knew not to mess with Torn just because he had left the Krimzon Guards at one time. Once he was appointed commander, he always made sure that his authority was never under minded.

She found that quality quite attractive in him. He always made sure that when he gave an order it was done, that's why she couldn't ask for a better partner when it came to controlling and monitoring the city. They worked well together and they weren't afraid to use weapons if necessary.

He had always kept an eye on her through the years. She was there when Torn had first joined the KG. He was one of the most powerful of the bunch. She had seen the leadership qualities and talents in him; she knew he didn't belong where he was. She was drawn to him because of that and from that moment on, Torn and Ashelin had started a forbidden friendship, one that her father was against because the KG was supposed to be nothing more but mindless soldiers. That was the problem though; Torn had a mind and a damn good one at that.

When he was on guard duty in the palace or patrolling the areas, she'd keep him company while he just listened to her, listened to all the troubles she had to deal with because of her father's ways. At first he didn't talk much but in time he opened up. One night he had told her more than she expected, he confessed to her his disgust for her father's ways. He shared the same desire and the same anger because he too, wanted to make the city a better place. It was then that he left the Krimzon Guards and the Underground was slowly formed with her help along with Samos, known as The Shadow back then.

Even through the secret meetings and missions, through the strategizing and planning, Torn always made sure he looked out for her. Even though he was a bit older than her, it seemed his over-protectiveness at times was more than friendship. It was after the Baron and Kor had been defeated that she had pursued her feelings for him and welcomed his. It was a new beginning, for the city and for the both of them. Now she was sure that after what she had done, Torn probably couldn't feel more betrayed. He looked out for her, shared her anger, shared her passion to change the city and always stood firm by her and here she was, kissing someone else.

She shook her head as she saw the palace slowly coming into view ahead of her. _I bet he thinks I'm a real bitch now._

It was getting dark and it's been a long day, too long. It was supposed to be a day of celebration now that the war was over; it seemed now that the word celebration was out of reach. As if she didn't have enough to worry about. The city had a lot of rebuilding needed, there were so many citizens either homeless or in unhealthy living conditions, stray metal heads were still wandering some areas and her paper work must be up to the ceiling. She sighed to herself, knowing that she only brought it upon herself. Even though she'd never let her pride admit to it aloud, she knew that she made a mistake. Now she had to fix it.

She finally entered the palace doors to see the guards scurrying about, they almost seemed as if they were in a panic or a rush of some sort. Many were cursing under their breath and once she heard Torn's name among their conversations she nodded to herself knowing it was Torn that was giving them the unbelievable amount of work. She looked up again to see Torn, pointing in different directions and yelling orders while everyone jumped at his command. His back was turned to her. She could not show the guards that there was a problem between them because then they would think that their authority was at fault. However she knew that if there was one thing her and Torn could agree on, no matter what happened between the two of them, the city came first and the guards needed to be reminded of this constantly. With a stern expression on her face, she came up behind Torn.

"Commander, I'd like to speak to you in my office"

He didn't even turn to face her but she knew by seeing his body stiffen and his fists slightly clench that he was even more angered to hear her voice. "Not right now, I'm busy" he spat at her.

Her brows furrowed and her hands automatically went to her hips because of his response to her. She didn't let anyone talk down to her and she'd be damned if she let him think that he could do just that. However she knew that she couldn't just start a feud in the presence of those beneath rank. She knew the only way to talk to him was not by asking him, but by ordering him. Since she was above his rank, in front of the KG he'd have no choice but to obey to serve as an example. She hated to do it this way but he left her no choice.

"Ten Hut!" She ordered and at first he just stood there, hesitating to listen. She grew angrier at the situation and this time she said it louder, "Ten Hut! About face soldier!"

He slowly turned around, clenching his fists but still keeping his arms at his sides, chin up to show that he was obeying her; although she knew it was against his will. She saw the anger burning in him and his face slightly twitching. Still she had to pretend she didn't care at the moment. Whispers erupted from the surrounding KG and she sternly turned to walk away so that Torn could follow. "Follow me to my office, we must discuss urgent matters right away. And the rest of you, get back to work" and with that they all scurried back to their duties. She headed toward the direction of her office and Torn followed.

Ashelin entered first and Torn shortly entered after her. He closed the door behind him so that he could become his usual self again. He was in a tank top with the sleeves ripped. He crossed his arms and she could see the veins that wrapped his biceps. He leaned against the door, staring at the ground and she had turned to face him, leaning on her desk. They stood in silence for a bit as Ashelin glared at Torn, waiting for him to meet her gaze but he didn't. She started to walk toward him, "Listen, Torn, I-"

He put his hand up and cut her off, "I don't want to know" and he crossed his arms again and turned his head to the side so that he could stare across the room.

She looked down to the floor feeling almost defeated. She didn't know what to do in these kinds of situations. However she wasn't about to give up yet. She looked up at him again taking another step closer to him, " You need to hear what happened, from me"

He nodded, "I don't _need_ to know anything. Spare me the details" he cringed at his last comment.

"It didn't mean anything," her voice was getting louder and angrier. She was getting frustrated. She wanted to explain to him that she didn't mean it and it just happened. She was so glad that Erol was defeated and the war was over and it just happened. The person that she really wanted to share that victory kiss with was with him but of course she'd never let him know that. Pride still sheltered her feelings that she considered too soft to speak from her own lips. She was not that kind of girl. He finally looked away from the other side of the room and looked down at her, arms still crossed and apparently angry. She met his eyes and awaited what he would say.

"I just want to know one thing Ash, straight to the point. This is all I want to know" his voice was serious and full of authority. It was almost as if he was speaking to her like she was one of the guards. "Do you…have feelings for hi-"

This time she took her final steps towards him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders, she interrupted his question. "No, no it's nothing like that. There is nothing between us"

She looked up at him and he just stared down into her green eyes, in disbelief almost. His eyes seemed to search for something in hers and she could see the doubt eating at him. She felt blocked by the strong arms crossed between them, she didn't like the tension building up. She didn't like the silence that lingered. She didn't like feeling this way and she didn't want him to feel the way that he did. She couldn't take it anymore. It was like the impulse she had before when she had kissed Jak but this time, it was an impulse with meaning to it. It was a desperate longing and she longed for him. She was tired of feeling powerless and for a woman that was full of power, it was a horrible feeling. She needed to take control of the situation and since she wasn't one for sappy words, actions would have to do.

Without anymore thought to it, she raised her hands from his shoulders to the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. She lifted her face to roughly place her lips on his, rushing and desperately hoping he'd welcome her actions. At first he just stood there in awe of what was happening and his firm stature was broken. She then started to nibble on his bottom lip and after that it seemed that his will was broken too. She knew his weakness.

He opened his arms and grabbed her back to pull her closer against him and her arms wrapped around his neck. He willingly accepted her kiss and kissed her back deeply. She traced the tattoos on the back of his neck with her fingers as she clung to him. They explored each other's mouths and lips with their tongues as they embraced each other tightly, almost as if they were trying to get closer than humanely possible.

One of his hands traveled up her back up to her neck, along the ends of her crimson braids. He pulled her head back slightly and briefly brushed his lips down and up her smooth neck before bringing them back onto her open lips. She shivered slightly, letting a low moan escape from her when he had done this and he clung to her waist tighter. After a while they had paused between their heavy breaths to gaze at one another. Ashelin brought her hands up to caress Torn's face and he closed his eyes briefly to enjoy her warmth. She brought her face to his ear so that she could whisper, "I'm yours and yours only" and she backed away to see his response.

A mischievous smile spread across his face as he suddenly brought his hands down to her legs so that he can lift her up. He turned and straddled her against the door, her legs wrapped around his waist. Still looking at her, foreheads touching, he whispered back, "Enough talking governor" and just as she smiled he placed his lips back on hers roughly and they continued where they had left off. In the midst of this Ashelin had just one thought to herself, smiling inside with satisfaction.

_Finally…we celebrate._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay Happy ending for Ash and Torn. I always thought of them to be more intimate and passionate since they're more rough and tough in real life. Besides they're older than Jak and Keira so maybe they have a bit more experience with certain things :cough cough: Maybe I should change the rating on this, what do you think? It was just a make out session, even though I could've went on to hint more but I'm not into writing lemon, limes, apples whatever you call it. (Who made that up anyway?) Maybe some day I'll get comfortable with it. Oh well, hope you liked and hope it keeps you satisfied till the next chapter when it'll go back to Jak and Keira. Review Review:-P**


	5. Chapter 5 : Mint Chocolate Chip

**Here's chapter five everyone! Back to Jak and Keira. Hmm…where is he taking her? Better be good Lol. Enjoy Jak Luvahz.**

**To all my faithful reviewers! GMB , Jak fan, Silver-WindScar, and Jaksgirl.not. And now we have a new one YAY TornsGirl. Thanks for Luffing it **

**Side note: I got a new review for One Life Short even tho it's already complete but the reviewer said not bad but not great so I was like ummm…it would help if U told me what made it not so great, that's what criticism does, it's supposed to help improve your writing. :knocks on anonymous person's head: Oh well. Guess I'll never know.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

Keira stared into the velvet night as the bright white dots speckled across it. The wind blew through her turquoise hair and she continued to lean on her arm, lost in thought. She had tried to avoid turning to Jak as he was driving her to their mysterious destination but she couldn't help it a few times.

She was too curious. Whenever she did glance at him it seemed that he detected her eyes on him so he'd turn to her briefly to flash her a grin before putting focusing his eyes back on the road. She found this behavior of his quite strange considering the events that occurred throughout the day. She was beginning to wonder if he was in denial of the whole situation.

_Where are we going? Its already nighttime. It seems like we're heading toward the new part of Haven City. What is he smiling about? After defeating Erol, going to the Spargus Battle Arena and using his Eco to heal me back in the garage, maybe he's so exhausted to the point that he's lost it. Boy, do I know what that feels like. When you're so tired and stressed that you have to laugh and smile about it. Anyway, is he even thinking about what happened earlier? Does he think I'm not angry anymore and I'm just gonna forget everything? Maybe I should at least thank him for earlier, twice. But still, nothing can excuse what happened with Ashelin. But then again, we had never really established where we both stood in the relationship or where it was going. Does he even call it a relationship? Does he see any of it the way that I do? I bet he thinks he's done nothing wrong. I'll never let that bitch set foot in my garage again. I always knew she was no good since I first saw her. Sigh. Maybe I'm overreacting a bit…_

Thoughts and questions were suffocating her mind that without realizing it she shook her head fiercely as if to literally shake them off of her. When she had realized that she had done this she slowly turned to Jak to see if he had noticed but he wasn't really paying her much attention. It was as if he was fixated on whatever goal he had in mind. They were now in the new part of Haven City and he headed toward where they had met and strategize for the war. There was a garage there where he could park his vehicle.

Once they had parked into the garage he stepped out of the car and she did the same. He closed the garage door behind them and at first they just stared at the garage door. She just stood there, her hands innocently clasped behind her back until she felt his warm hand reach out for one of hers. She hesitated and turned to him to see his pleading eyes. Wherever he was taking her, he wanted her to cooperate. Well it was the least she could do since he helped her out from that jerk earlier and healed her hand.

Defeated and giving into his pleading look she released her hand from her back so that he can tug on her wrist, leading to a bench nearby under a tree. He led her to the bench and looked at her as if to hint that she should sit. She sighed and plopped down on it, stubbornly crossing her arms in the process. Instead of being angry, he nodded at her with another grin on his face. It was beginning to annoy Keira that he was the only one smiling and she had never seen him smile this often, at least not in recent memory. She looked up at him, waiting for him to say something, waiting for an explanation of why he had brought her here. He stood in front on her and leaned toward her slightly so that he could talk.

"Wait right here ok? I promise, I won't take long" and he turned to walk away.

Suddenly a baffled look was wiped on her face and she stammered "But where are you going?" By then he was already walking around a corner, almost running a bit and he turned to wave at her, signaling her not to move. Then he just disappeared.

She leaned back against the bench and sighed. Still with her arms crossed, she slouched enough so that she could rest her head, staring into the dark shapes above her. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the leaves falling from the tree above her. She deeply inhaled the fresh smell of it. She liked being in this part of Haven City. The water was clean, the buildings were new and modern and this was the only place besides the forest that you could hear the birds singing freely. They seemed a bit scarcer in other parts of the city. Now that the forest was ruined and would take time to get back to it's original form, this was her peaceful place besides the garage where she could just relax.

As she rested, she opened and closed her hand, the one that was in shambles less than two hours ago. She had to admit, it was a scary thing. Not having her hand destroyed, but feeling so helpless and then discovering another new part of Jak that was foreign to her. She hated just waiting it out, hoping everything would turn out right as if she didn't feel far enough from him, then she'd realize that she was more than physically far from him. She felt as if she had lost her best friend. She felt as if she lost the mute Jak that had calmed her down when she broke her leg at age ten and carried her to her father. The same Jak that would shyly visit her so that she could share her latest invention and the same Jak that she'd sit on a hill and stare into the sky with. She missed that Jak. She even missed the Jak that had come back from two years of vanishing and took her to the forest one night to catch fireflies. To put it bluntly, she just missed him.

She hated not knowing when he'd come back, if he'd come back at all and if he would come back even more different than before. Her worst fear was if he ever came back so different and so cold to the point that she wouldn't exist anymore. Even though he had shared a kiss with Ashelin, nothing would change how much she cared about him and the memories she kept. A feeling of drowsiness began to make her eyelids feel heavy on her eyes. She didn't want to fall asleep but it seemed that she was a bit drained. She struggled to stay awake by continuing the thoughts in her head and she hardly noticed the footsteps approaching her.

"Keira, are you awake?" she felt his body plop down next to her and startled, she shot up from the back of the bench and turned to look at him, rubbing one eye. She yawned and he turned slightly so that he can face her even while sitting. She looked down in his hands to see a white paper bag in which he slowly unraveled so that she could see his surprise. Her eyes widened a bit as he crumbled the bag and threw it into a trash bin nearby.

In his hands was a large pink and yellow cardboard bowl, topped with a clear plastic top. In it were three mountains of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. A pool of fudge surrounded the light green islands, speckled with chips. Two bright red cherries topped it. It couldn't have looked any more tempting to the point that she wanted to snatch it away from him but of course she didn't. More than the hunger that she had for sweets, she was confused. Why did he do this? She looked up at him, revealing her baffled expression hoping he'd read it and offer some explanation.

He gently placed it in her hands, "It's your favorite" She just stood there in awe. She had to restrain from keeping her jaw from dropping. He remembered her favorite ice cream? They used to make it from scratch back in Sandover. They'd collect all the ingredients from around the village neighbors and together they'd make it. At times it didn't come out as great as they hoped but either way they'd enjoy the process of getting messy, finding peppermint plants and smiling the whole way through. She hadn't remembered the last time she had Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. And here it was, in her hands. She hadn't realized she was staring down at the ice cream and she looked up again at Jak.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Your taste in ice cream hasn't changed has it?" and she nodded no. She popped open the clear plastic top and he grabbed it from her hand so that he could throw it out. He handed her a spoon and a napkin. She dipped the white plastic spoon into one of the green mountains and lifted it up to her mouth. She felt the sweetness melt in her mouth and the cold numb her teeth. A smile spread across her face in reaction but she quickly replaced it with a stern expression. Jak then slightly turned away from her, wearing a serious expression, preparing to say something.

"About what happened earlier…Ashelin had kissed me, I didn't kiss her" She had turned to him to show that she was listening and he continued. "I just stood there and I didn't know exactly what to do but I knew it was wrong. She knew it too. When we were driving to the arena and I saw you standing outside like that…it really hit me,"

Keira's brows raised in question, "You're always there to wait for me and even though at times I get side tracked and I'm away, you…you're there," he turned to look at her. "I really don't expect you to believe me but the one thing I wanted to do most was to get back and have a conversation with you. With the war going on we really didn't get to say much to each other." He sighed out of frustration; he was not good with words when it came to these kinds of things. It seemed difficult for him to say what he wanted to say to her.

"What I'm trying to say, is that even though everything is always going on, you're always there and I appreciate that as much as I don't show it at times. And for that I apologize, and for what happened earlier, I apologize for that too" He wasn't facing her and he stared ahead of him, still wearing his serious face. His elbows leaned on his knees as he spoke. She could tell it was hard for him to say all of that and she really didn't want to pressure him further with questions on how he felt about her directly and where they stood in their relationship or if that's what he'd even call it. Instead she placed an understanding hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her.

"I appreciate you too Jak" and she let go so that she could grab the spoon embedded in her ice cream. She took another spoonful and this time smiled freely as she let it melt on her tongue. It was beginning to melt in the bowl so she knew she had to eat it soon. A satisfied grin spread across his face as he saw her enjoyment from the ice cream.

He was hoping he'd make her feel that way. He had discovered the ice cream shop a while back while the war was going on and planned on taking her after the war was over. He was glad he had kept that idea in mind. Interrupting his thoughts, he heard her speak again, muffled because her mouth was full of ice cream.

He tried not to laugh as she spoke, "Oh and by the way, thank you…for everything" She looked at him briefly and then brought her attention back to her treat. Her long elvish ears would perk up every time she took a spoonful. She saw his hand dip another spoon into the bowl that her eyes were so focused on.

"May I?"

"Su-" She was about to let him share the ice cream with her before she was startled with another surprise. He had quickly pressed his warm lips against her cold ones when she had turned to look at him. His hand went from the spoon up to her cheek and as he pressed deeper, she welcomed him. Taking his time he kissed her, tasting the cool mint and sweet chocolate in her mouth and lips. She let him warm the numbness in her mouth and she brought her hand to the back of his neck. She felt goose bumps grow from her skin. She was already cold from the ice cream and he had just given her more reason to shiver.

After a few seconds, he slowly backed away with a few light kisses. He stood close to her and his body had already shifted over so that they could be right next to each other with his arm draped around her shoulders. He stood gazing into her and she spoke first, "Do you like the ice cream?"

A mischievous half smile appeared on his face. He liked when she was flirtatious with him. He was also glad she got the hint and realized what she had meant to him and where they stood now. "Yeah, I think we should go out for ice cream more often"

She laughed loudly and took another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Then she placed the bowl between them, pointing to the second spoon in the ice cream. He grabbed onto it and together they stood in silence, enjoying the ice cream and the memory from where it originated from. Of course Keira took the last spoonful and she slowly swung her hips to the trash bin to throw the bowl out, teasing Jak's eyes before returning to him on the bench. She stretched and leaned into him, "Well I hate to say this, but I think we have to get to know each other again, _Mar_ the _white looking angel_"

"They're Light Eco powers and yes, even though that is what my father called me, I want _you_ to call me Jak"

"Father? Real father?"

"Yes, Damas was my father"

She wanted to be surprised and be happy that he had found out who his father was but she had heard of the great warrior dying in his arms. It was not a subject she wanted to pursue further unless he wanted to. He yawned as she leaned on him, she yawned in response to his yawn. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, "I feel like shit"

"Me too…" She paused a bit because she wasn't sure to say what she had in mind but she decided to go for it. " Well we can head back to my place, you don't have anywhere to go right? I'm sure Daxter is busy with Tess in the Naughty Ottsel so I don't think you want to stay there anymore" She laughed, trying to lighten the intensity in what she had just said. She bit her bottom lip nervously. He turned to look at her, eyes widened and his jaw slightly ajar. Right away she corrected herself when she saw what he must've been thinking.

"No no not like that, I mean, you can just stay and sleep on the couch, I had no other intentions in mind. I mean you just came back and I'm not trying to rush things or anything" She crossed her heart with her fingers innocently. He shot her a suspicious look before responding. He seemed a bit nervous.

"Well…if you're comfortable with it"

With that they got up and slowly headed toward the garage where Jak had parked his vehicle. His arm was draped around Keira's waist as she leaned back on his shoulder. It was a quiet night. The both knew that they had some catching up to do and they didn't know what tomorrow would bring. However, that night they took their time. The war was over and they were doing what Jak had desired most from Keira, a conversation.

**The End!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OMG it's over::sobs: I thought that it was too cute to end. I wanted to keep going but I wasn't sure where else to take it. Maybe I'll come back to it another day and revise but this it for now. Also just as a little side note, I know they're probably wasn't any refrigerators back in Sandover but it is scientifically possible to create ice cream without ice, I looked it up. I like to write my stories based on real facts. Or maybe Keira invented one who knows? I'm thinking of adding a bonus chapter that would take place sometime later but before Jak X about Jak not sleeping on the couch for the first time :cough cough: Think I should? Maybe it could be an idea for a different story. Hmm… :gears turning: (Geez the writing machine must go on, it's killing me) Hope You liked it! Did ya Did ya?**

**Ps: I already wrote the first three chapters of my next story but I won't be putting it up for a while. I'm a little tired of cute stuff after this story so next story will be full of jealousy, drama, anger and I don't know what else. I'll tell you one thing. It involves one of the coolest characters in Jak X…Razer Muahahahaha! Bet Ure wondering now.**


End file.
